Vacation Mayhem
by DragonEmpress1010
Summary: Who knew such perfectly thought-out plans would go so horribly wrong. Scratch that. Horribly right. That sounds perfect.


Vacation Mayhem

Chapter 1

Hinata stared at her Hokage for a full minute. In that minute, over a million thoughts rushed through her head. She did need time off, but she didn't want it. She needed to train, but here was her Hokage was, threatening her if she didn't go. The other people in the room forgotten, Hinata snapped and literally slammed her hands down and shouted.

"What the hell!" She screamed at her Hokage, who was at a loss of words, not only at the out-burst but her choice of words. When did Hinata start cursing?

"H-Hinata?" Sakura stuttered, making their presence known. Hinata's didn't turn red, nor did she stop glaring at the near drunk women in front of her. Her families famous glare would be brought to shame at the intenseness of her glare. She'd scare anyone with that glare of hers. Hinata sucked in a deep breath, finally understanding the now drunk women's logic. _She's crazy._ Hinata thought. _It'll never work._

"You're going." Tsunade said, pouring yet another glass of wine. Hinata, at that point, had lost any sort of patience for her Hokage. Ino stepped forward.

"Hinata, you have to go." She said, earning a glare, at which she shivered. "No one said you had to enjoy yourself."

The young Hyuga thought this over, her hand resting on her chin. Tsunade had a good plan, though she was sure the Nara heir still was having trouble. She scrunched up her face in thought, suddenly she snapped her fingers, coming up with a solution.

"You have to come, Hokage-sama." Hinata giggled as Tsunade spit out her beloved drink onto her paper-work that should have finished if it wasn't for her addiction. Tsunade sighed, knowing if she didn't there'd be non-stop bills for a month for every expensive thing Hinata smashed to pieces.

"Fine." She breathed, glaring at Hinata's cheeky grin that seemed to split her face in half.

"Yay! Jiraya can come too then!" Ino cheered as the said pervy man entered.

"Yahoo!" He said, obviously drunk. Now it was Tsunade's turn to be the little devil instead of Hinata.

"You leave at six today." She smiled. "I'd suggest packing."

"It's four!" Ino screeched, rushing out of the room with the girls hot on her heels. Hinata ran inside, slamming her bedroom door open, forgetting about her strict family. She threw a suitcase from her closet and began packing. She packed two t-shirts, nine bras', nine undergarments, six tank-tops, baggy shorts and pants of nine each. She also threw in her acne cream recipe she uses. She then stuffed her swimsuit in the front pocket.

Ino shot threw her flower shop and straight to the apartment behind it, since she lived here instead of her compound. She began packing right off the bat. She neatly folded her four tank-top's, pants, shorts, undergarments, and a few 'women' things for a certain time of the month. Her swimsuit rested on top.

Sakura had prepared, so all she did was fill in extra space with a few home items and, of course she packed her favorite swimsuit in the side pocket. Ten-Ten just piled clothes in her bag and threw the swimsuit on top before stomping on it, and zipping it shut. She ran to the station, all meeting at the village gates. The boys arrived a few minutes later, though the girls barely noticed since they were stuck teasing Hinata out the Hokage office incident.

"Come on~" Whined Hinata, fed up with her friend's antics.

"But that was SO odd!" Ino teased, gently nudging her friend's arm. Hinata sighed as the bus pulled in to take them. Kanarko was driving, so Ino sat with Temari, Sakura and Hinata, Ten-Ten and Neji, Naruto and Sasuke, and Shikamaru and Gaara. Things got weird quick, as Ino and Temari squealed.

"EH! I can't wait!" Ino screamed. Temari agreed, just as excited. They began to discuss detail and their all-out trip. Thirty minutes into the drive, they'd already planned it out and were talking about a bunch of random stuff. They soon arrived and, boy, where they going to be shocked at what they had in store for them. Who knew such perfectly planned out plans could go so horribly right.


End file.
